El acertijo
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Dime, Neji ¿qué es eso que siempre ha estado ahí, pero que nunca has podido ver? Sakura confiesa sus sentimientos por cierto genio, de una manera muy original y tras años de estar esperándolo. Oneshot.


Nick: Laurine.  
Título del Fanfic: El acertijo. - Capítulo único.  
Obra: Naruto.  
Pareja escogida: NejiSaku.

El rocío dejado por la lluvia resbalaba por el follaje de las plantas y los árboles de la Aldea de la Hoja, confiriéndole un brillo precioso a la luz del sol, que se dejaba ver a ratos entre las nubes, que amenazaban todavía a los habitantes de la villa. Algunas personas ya se habían resguardado en sus hogares, con un té caliente, quizá un ramen, a disfrutar de la compañía de sus seres queridos y de una tarde por demás tranquila... bueno, todos menos dos personas.

Había, en medio del bosque, una pareja de ninjas que seguían entrenando sin importales la lluvia o aquél clima de paz tan inesperado, uno de ellos, era un muchacho alto, de largo cabello castaño, con el semblante serio, los brazos cruzados y un aura de completa concentración, Neji Hyuuga, el genio de su clan, había sido delegado a la simple tarea de cuidar y entrenar a la alumna de la Hokage, Sakura Haruno, dos años menor que él, ninja médico y con unos impresionantes ojos verdes.

Pero mientras tanto que Neji se encontraba concentrado en su tarea, Sakura no podía mantener la compostura, cada vez que lograba seguir las indicaciones de su maestro, dirigía la vista instintivamente a las dos frías calizas que éste tenía por ojos, esperando algún gesto de reconocimiento que no fuera un "sigue", pero sin encontrarlo. La ponía realmente nerviosa el hecho de estar ahí con él, pero también la molestaba sobremanera que a él no parecía importarle realmente que ambos estuvieran solos. "Lo mismo hubiera sido que estuviera yo a que estuviera una roca" pensó con amargura la muchacha, cuando al darse la vuelta, se dio cuenta de que su maestro se había volteado a mirar hacia la Villa, que quedaba considerablemente lejos de donde estaban ellos.

"Neji-san" lo llamó, tratando de controlar la ira y el despecho que sentía, porque había esperado mucho por ese día, había planeado, había soñado y hasta se había arreglado especialmente, pero él no parecía notarlo de nada... no parecía importarle... "He terminado el ejercicio" afirmó, bajando la vista cuando éste se volteó, mirándola fríamente. Neji asintió y dirigió una vez más su mirada a las colinas, entonces, para su sorpresa, le anunció algo que casi hizo que se echara a llorar. "Me iré de la Aldea" salió de los labios del ANBU, que miró, por primera vez a los ojos de su interlocutora, que se había cubierto la boca con las manos, en un gesto de incredulidad.

"¿Pero, por qué, Neji-san?" gimoteó Sakura, esta vez sin importale esconder el dejo de súplica en su voz. El joven no respondió, no sabía por qué a Sakura le importaba tanto si él se marchaba, pero tampoco tenía ganas de desentrañar ese misterio. "Mi futuro no está en esta Villa, soy de la rama secundaria, no puedo esperar nada de mi clan por ahora, si me marcho por algunos años y me hago más fuerte, estoy seguro que Hiashi me tendrá en consideración para tomar el puesto de líder del clan" explicó a la llorosa muchacha, tratando de descubrir qué se escondía detrás de cada gesto de su rostro, pero sin saber qué era exactamente... sólo sabía que era algo que lo inquietaba a tal manera que le había dicho las verdaderas razones por las que se marchaba, a pesar de que no la conocía de hacía mucho tiempo.

Del cielo empezó a caer nuevamente lluvia, lentamente pero con certeza, comenzó a empapar la ropa de ambos ninjas, que permanecían callados, mirándose y tratando de descubrir qué más había qué decirse antes de que se despidieran. Sakura sentía que tenía algo en su garganta, algo que le oprimía el pecho y que hacía también, que las lágrimas quisieran escaparse de sus ojos, lo que atribuyó a que, entre los planes que había tramado con Ino y Hinata, estaba que al finalizar ese día, ella le diría a Neji lo que sentía por él...

Neji señaló a la Aldea una única vez, sin mediar palabra entre ambos, y comenzó a avanzar hacia la dirección a la que había señalado, pero Sakura no lo siguió, sólo se dio la media vuelta para seguirlo con la vista, sabía que ésa sería la última vez que lo vería... por lo menos, hasta que pasaran algunos años, y debía darle una pista, un algo... que le hiciera pensar en ella, pero no estaba muy segura de qué podía ser.

"Nee, Neji-san -se atrevió a decir después de algunos instantes de vacilación; el muchacho se detuvo en su camino por los árboles- ¿Puedo... decirte un acertijo?". La cara de la muchacha se desdibujó en una media sonrisa y aunque sus mejillas tomaron el tono carmín similar al de una manzana, no lograron borrarle las lágrimas del rostro. Neji, en cambio, se limitó a asentir una vez más con un gesto de la cabeza, con cierta preocupación y confusión en el rostro, por la actitud tomada por su "alumna".

"¿Qué es... eso que siempre ha estado ahí... pero que nunca has podido ver?"

Eso fue lo último que le dijo Sakura a Neji, nisiquiera un adiós, nisiquiera un asomo de un "te amo", Neji se marchó al día siguiente con rumbo desconocido, con las últimas palabras de Sakura retumbándole en la mente, no sabía qué podía ser... aquello que siempre había estado ahí... pero que nunca había podido ver... ¿qué podía ser? Debía ser algo muy importante, de eso estaba seguro, sobretodo por la mirada que le había lanzado la chica antes de sugerir que se apresuraran a llegar a casa o se resfriarían, una mirada llena de súplica, de miedo, de sentimientos... Sin duda Sakura había planeado muy bien aquellas palabras, porque no iba a poder quitárselas de la mente durante todo lo que iba a durar su viaje.

--

Pasaron, ciertamente, varios años para que se le viera regresar.

El día en que Neji decidió aparecerse por la Villa, fue uno muy diferente al que se había marchado, las navidades inundaban las calles, la gente se paseaba por la Villa, haciendo las últimas compras de Navidad, había niños corriendo por todos lados, parejas de enamorados, hombres melancólicos y entre todos ellos sólo él podía distinguirse por su frialdad, que había conservado aun a sus 25 años, casi recién cumplidos. Había explorado ya el mundo tanto como le había placido, había conocido gente formidable, gente simpática, gente odiosa... pero nunca a nadie que le recordara a Sakura, y eso le traía cierta melancolía al saber que todavía no había podido descifrar su acertijo, aun siendo el genio de su clan, tan reconocido allá donde se había marchado.

Vagó por las calles un tiempo, pensando en si era mejor ir de una vez a su casa, la mansión Hyuuga e irrumpir en la cena de Navidad anual, o esperar a que se terminara, cualquiera de las dos opciones podría traer consecuencias, pero... lo que podía pasarle se borró de su mente al ver caminar frente a él a Hinata, con un niño moreno en brazos, semi-dormido. ¿Qué hacía Hinata fuera de su casa, a ésas horas, con un niño en brazos, que ciertamente parecía ser su hijo? Se aproximó a donde ella se había detenido, frente a un escaparate con un sinfín de juguetes, trenes, carros, muñecos de acción... estaba por decidirse entre un trenecito de color rojo que echaba humo de vez en cuando y un gran oso de peluche, cuando la presencia de Neji la asustó.

"Hinata-sama" fue lo único que atinó a decir, y ésta, sin dejar su gesto de sorpresa, y también, tras darle algunas explicaciones sobre qué hacía ahí, se dedicó a explicarle sus desventuras, de cómo su padre la había echado de su casa tan sólo dos años después de que él se hubiera marchado, cuando ésta había decidido casarse con Kiba, de cómo ahora ella era independiente de su padre, y también, de cómo este seguía buscando un sucesor.

Esto reconfortó bastante al ANBU, que apenas y se inmutó por la historia de Hinata sobre su vida, realmente nunca le había agradado mucho su prima, no al menos como para que se preocupara, así que, después de darle las gracias, se decidió a ir a la casa Hyuuga, pues estaba más que seguro que a Hiashi no le importaría que irrumpiera en su fiesta especial si le decía que iba a postularse para ser su sucesor.

Después de mucho caminar, se plantó frente a la mansión Hyuuga, un edificio imponente, de madera de caoba con dos pisos, donde se podía oír, en el segundo, las risas estridentes de un grupo de gente, indicándole a dónde debía dirigirse. Tras pasar el umbral de la puerta, dejando detrás a una criada asombrada de verlo, se aventuró por los pasillos de la casa que había dejado hacia 8 años, y la encontró tal y como la había dejado, los mismos muebles, el mismo olor a té, la misma gente, nada había cambiado.

Subió las escaleras, recorriendo con la mano el varandal de las mismas, sus pasos resonaron por el pasillo, pero no tan fuerte como para ser oídos, tocó la puerta de la cual provenía la música tres veces y tras oír a su tío dejarlo entrar, avanzó majestuosamente hacia donde estaba él, sin percatarse que dos ojos color jade se posaron en su figura tan pronto hubo cruzado el umbral de la puerta.

A Sakura se le aceleró el corazón, tanto que casi lo sintió dando saltos en su garganta, aquél que había entrado no era nadie más que Neji Hyuuga, el hombre al que había amado desde hacia años y años... y el cual también se había marchado de su vida, como lo había hecho Sasuke alguna vez, para jamás volver. La boca de la kunoichi se entreabió graciosamente, y el brillo rosado de sus labios contrastó con su perfil pálido y su kimono de seda rojizo. Neji no la habría notado, hasta que ella hizo un movimiento que él jamás pudo olvidar, su mano se posó sobre el punto donde estaba el corazón, mientras lo miraba, y fue como si todo aquél ambiente viciado se esfumara, como si su tío no le hablara, como si las personas no brindaran a su alrededor y se felicitaran, todo se esfumó y el eco de la lluvia de aquél día de hacia ocho años resonó como aquél día por la habitación, borrando todos aquellos años de separación, como si ella le hubiera formulado la pregunta más difícil en toda su vida el día de ayer...

La fiesta continuó su cause tal y como había estado planeada por Hiashi, o al menos éste no se dio cuenta de las fugaces miradas entre Neji y Sakura, ahora más que nunca, Neji sentía que estaba más cerca que nunca de encontrar la respuesta al acertijo que ella le había planeado, sí... lo suficientemente cerca, pero aun no completamente ¿qué le faltaba por saber? Volvió a dirigir su vista a Sakura, que charlaba animadamente con Shikamaru, parecía como si cada vez que la viera descubiera algo nuevo... y esta vez fue un sentimiento parecido a la rabia, lo que brotó en su interior, como un peligroso veneno inundando su cuerpo, al ver cómo Sakura reía y se inclinaba a donde estaba Shikamaru, que correspondía sus gestos, haciéndolo querer levantarse de su asiento y sacarlo inmediatamente de la fiesta.

La velada se terminó satisfactoriamente, y ya para cuando pasó de la media noche, todos empezaron a despedirse de los anfitriones, Hiashi y su hija menor, Hanabi, que se mostraba extasiada por su próxima boda con Naruto. Uno a uno los invitados desfilaron por el jardín de la casa, hasta que la última persona que quedó fue Sakura, que se había rezagado a propósito de Naruto y los demás para tomarse un tiempo para hablar con Neji y saber si ya había resuelto su acertijo.

La muchacha, de tan sólo veintitrés años de edad esperó a que Hiashi y su hija los dejaran solos, y adoptó una actitud muy parecida a la que él había tenido el día en que había anunciado su partida. Le dio la espalda, mostrándole el reverso de su kimono, estampadado con un árbol de cerezos en flor, y se dedicó a observar la luna de ese día, el día de Navidad ya... Neji se acercó a ella suavemente, haciendo crujir la nieve en el suelo, sin embargo, Sakura, que estaba esperando que éste la abrazara al menos, sólo lo vio posicionarse a su lado. "¿Ya has descubierto la respuesta?" preguntó la mujer, con un dejo de decepción que se le antojaba a Neji como una frustración de años. "No" admitió él, encarándola por primera vez, y sientiendo, también por primera vez, cómo sus mejillas ardían al encontrarse frente a frente con aquellos ojos verdes después de tanto tiempo.

"¿No lo sabes?" suspiró ella y sonrió burlonamente, dándole a entender que no esperaba eso de un genio como lo era Neji Hyuuga. "Al principio pensé que era el amor... pero me parece que ésa no es la respuesta" contestó Neji, dispuesto ya a sacar todas esas dudas que lo carcomían desde el día en que había dejado la Villa. "Ciertamente pensé en ti todo el tiempo que pasé fuera, en estos ocho años lo único que no me ha faltado en la vida has sido tú" confesó y Sakura no supo qué pensar sobre aquella revelación, porque podría significar muchas cosas, menos la que ella quería escuchar. "Bien, sé que te la puse difícil... pero yo confiaba en que supieras, que eso que siempre ha estado ahí y nunca has podido ver es... mi amor por ti" Sakura se sonrojó sobremanera, pero siguió con la vista fija en los ojos blancos de su interlocutor que no hizo más que unir cabos sueltos.

¡Ella lo amaba! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso antes? ¡En sus miradas fugaces, en sus sonrisas cómplices, en sus gestos! ¡Lo amaba y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora! Quizás ya sería demasiado tarde...

"¿Y tú sabes qué es lo que siempre ha estado ahí pero de lo que nunca me había dado cuenta?" preguntó Neji, con su ronca voz, imprimiéndole todo el valor que le era posible al estar en una situación tan comprometedora y tan única en su vida. Sakura rió. "Lo acabo de decir, sé más original, Neji-san" rió nerviosamente aceptando un rechazo de su parte al ver su cambio tan brusco de conversación, ella se dio la vuelta, murmuró un "Buenas noches" y se dispuso a salir de la mansión cuando Neji susurró en voz bastante audible "Mi amor por ti".

Fin.


End file.
